doraemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Take-copter
Take-copter or "Bamboo Copter" ' (or '"The Hopter" 'in English) is a gadget often used in Doraemon. The name combines the words take tombo (bamboo dragonfly, the Japanese name for bamboo-copter), and herikoput meaning helicopter. The bamboo-copter is one of the most if not- the most used gadgets in the series. History . Note the brown color on the suction cup.]] The history of the Take-copter can be briefly seen in the 2013 movie, ''Nobita's Secret Gadget Museum ~museum Adventure~. The first Take-copter was big, has multiple propellers, and is worn on the body in similar fashion like Inspector Gadget's 'Helicopter Hat'. The first few prototypes were unfavorable, as they tend to break down, since it was very hard to support a person's weight. The propellers' size was almost the same size as a helicopter, plus its own large size, making it hard to carry around. Later, the Take-copter design became much smaller and lighter. The first (known) smaller prototype looks like a safety hat with a big propeller that is almost the size of a bicycle's tire. The newer and current prototypes are the ones Doraemon and Dorami possess, which looks like a toy propeller and is also very light. The last known prototype's design is more compact, allowing easier portability. Function It is used to enable flight by attaching it to the user's head, similar to a propeller beanie. The Take-copter can be flown at a speed of 80 kilometers (49 miles) per hour. Despite its size, it can carry almost any person of any weight. The weight quota a Take-copter may carry is about 160 kg to 200 kg(about 350 lbs to 440 lbs). The battery for this gadget can run for maximum of 8 hours. Appearances in Games ''Nobita and the Green Giant Legend DS'' The Take-copter is one of Doraemon's Action Gadget. It allows Doraemon to fly around with it. It use battery, which may recharge again when not in used. When its battery ran out, Doraemon will descends slowly yet rather uncontrollably. A player may spam the '''Y button so that Doraemon may fly descends further forward. Unlike in the series and movies, Doraemon cannot use other gadgets whilst flying using the Take-copter, plus he cannot change character to Nobita, but can still summon Assist Characters. The Take-copter is listed under number 32 out of 61 gadgets in the game. ''Doraemon Wii: Secret Tool King Tournament The Take-copter is a gadget that changes all of the dice's surfaces to have 6 dots. The Take-copter also appears in it's self-titled minigame and Hirari Manto. Name Origin Its Japanese name ''Take-copter'' or ''タケコプター'' is derived from ''タケ'' (Bamboo) and ''コプター'' (Copter). Its English name ''Hopter'' is derived from ''Hop'' and ''Copter'. Trivia *In the first chapter of the Doraemon manga, it was called "Dragonfly Helicopter", but was changed to Take-copter afterwards. *Due to mistranslating, the Take-copter's name is different in almost every version of Doraemon. **In the manga publications and anime dubbing by Tora Aman (Malaysian manga publication company), the Take-copter was known as: ***"Buluh Terbang" (literally 'Flying Bamboo'). ***"Pepatung Buluh" (literally 'Bamboo Dragonfly' or 'Dragonfly Bamboo'). ***"Takekopter" (same pronunciation), the current accepted name. It is sometimes pronounced as "thay-key-copter" instead in anime dubbings. **In the Hindi version, the Take-copter is called Bamboo-Copter. It was actually referred to as the take-copter (take pronounced like the regular English word 'take' and not 'Tā-kē') in some of the early episodes. **In the Turkish version, the Take-copter doesn't have an official name, and is only referred to as "Propeller". **In the American English manga and anime dub, it is called '''The Hopter. **In the Indonesian version, it's called the "Baling-baling Bambu" (literally "Bamboo Propeller"). **In the Bengali dub it is referred to as Bāshēr Helicopter. The word 'Bāsh' (the 'a' pronounced as in 'dart' or 'car') means bamboo in Bengali, so Bāshēr Helicopter means bamboo helicopter. *The Take-copter can be applied to any part of the body, but is usually worn on the head. *The Take-copter also has different colors. In 2112: The Birth of Doraemon, the yellow-colored Doraemons use green Take-copters, and Dorami uses a pink Take-copter. *The Take-copter from the 1973 anime has bigger suction cup and an antenna shaped centre-piece. *It also has a brown colored line that surrounding the underside of the suction cup in Stand by Me Doraemon zh-tw:竹蜻蜓 Gallery Category:Gadgets Category:Gadgets originated from original manga